A Twist of Fate
by zazeegirl
Summary: The love of Draco's life is gone, or is she? Lost love, a lost memory, and the task of piecing life back together. Will Draco be able to handle it when the two meet up again? And if so will the sparks or fists fly? DMOC
1. Chapter 1

"Can anyone actually save themselves when they're drowning? When they're suffocating? Can it actually be done?"

She never knew she had it coming for her, that with one simple word her whole life would change forever. The balance of right and wrong was corrupt in her world, but what could anyone really do to change that?

She doesn't really remember what happened that night or any other night before that. Every time she tries to remember something…anything, she usually draws a blank, but there are other times that a faint image will show itself for a brief moment and then disappear leaving her even more lost than before. There are never any recollections of what she sees. You see she was in a car wreck which put her in a coma for a short time. Of course she doesn't remember a bit of it, it completely wiped out her memory, but that's what she's told. The thing is…she doesn't believe it. There is every reason for her to believe that happened, it does make sense, but there are things she's not being told. She's being kept from knowing something that needs to be known.

Have you ever woken up from a deep sleep with the faint memory of a dream still lingering in your head? And as you try to remember what exactly you dreamed it slips from your grasp leaving you frustrated because it's so close yet so far away? If so that's how it is every minute of everyday for her. There are these dreams that she's been having and they're not just dreams, it's her memory coming back.

"_I can't believe you did that Addie we nearly got our heads blown off! Ohh the look on their faces was priceless. Who woulda known that you were just as evil as me." An ever so familiar smirk was placed upon his lips and the ice in his eyes glowed. _

"_Yeah well I've learned from the best" Addie grinned back bowing to the magnificent being before her. "I told you we'd have fun!" She gestured triumphantly to the smoke and debris everywhere and the shouts of students yelling for whoever destroyed their room. _

"_Yeah you did so what?" Ever so lightly he placed the tips of his fingers on her cheek and traced her jaw and lips. _

_The whole atmosphere changed, it became dead quiet except for the drip drop of water in the background and it became deathly cold except for the warmth emitted from the touch of his hand._

"_Addie why did you have to die and leave me here alone?" He looked intently into her eyes and drawing closer, so close his lips brushed against hers into a kiss. "You coulda been great Addie. I really miss you…when you died.. My heart shattered, I've never hurt so badly before.." _

"_I'm NOT dead!" the girl gapped at him but her words never seemed to reach him. Everything starts to fade away and she grabs his hand in her own. " Draco, I'm NOT dead! Listen to me!" _

"_I never told you this Addie, but I…"_

_Suddenly she's ripped from his grasp and is being pushed underwater, her lungs fill as she chokes for breath. Screaming doesn't work, nothing does, her body feels like lead but it just seems so calm under the water. He's there looking in on her, but her heart drops as she sees the look on his face and the water becomes thick with blood. He's shouting and screaming, tearing at the water that separates the two of them but there's an impenetrable force that forever keeps Romeo from his Juliet. _

With a pounding heart she wakes up in a cold sweat gasping for breath not knowing that somewhere out there he too bolted out of sleep from the same dream having his heart re-shattered into a million pieces and the ache becoming even more unbearable every beat.

Frantically she starts looking around half expecting something to jump out. It seemed so real. Unconsciously her hand trails where he had traced with the tips of his fingers. "_Who was he?" _she thought to herself sliding out of bed. As she started to descend down a flight of stairs to get to the kitchen for a glass of water the attic door catches her eye. It was slightly ajar and never could she remember it _ever _being open. Actually.. she's never been allowed up there and it was always locked, her parents just gave the excuse that they lost the key and there's nothing up there but useless junk from the previous owners.

The door clicked and locked as she closed it behind her. As she ascended the dark dusty stairs her heart started to pound faster and faster with every step. Finally reaching the top of the steps she looked around disappointed because truthfully there was nothing but a bunch of rubbish. Angry and disappointed she kicks a box over and newspapers, clippings and things of that sort fly out and sprawl all over the floor. Annoyed she just grabs whatever's in front of her and starts shoving it back in the box. "What was I thinking would be up here a new world? Grrr stupid junk…" her eyes were fully accustomed to the darkness now and she could easily see what was printed on the paper. Too stunned to do anything she stares at the paper in disbelief. Was the picture actually moving? With a closer inspection she saw a boy… about 15 maybe sixteen, her age with dark messy hair and glasses, he didn't look like anything much, but he was after all holding a trophy in one hand and in the other a…broom?

"Ha.. this has got to be some type of joke." she uneasily laughed at her statement. "Hmmm" she browsed through hundreds of clippings learning useless information, but it took her mind off of the dream. The next thing she read set her in a state of shock.

Another Murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

Adele Elissa Verdandi was found murdered Saturday morning. Detectives have come to the conclusion that Adele was dragged from her bed and held under water to drown, she tried to put up with a fight which only angered the killer even more and he slit her throat, ending her life. People who have seen her body have only come out in tears for this is one of the most brutal and most muggle ways of killing such a young innocent girl. Not only was the young girl murdered, but her parents Damon and Clarissa Verdandi were found brutally slaughtered as well. This is devastating news to their family and friends. The Dark Lord is the only man capable of doing such a heinous crime.

Her heart no longer beat in her chest and a cold chill set over the room as she stared at that picture until she broke out into tears. There was a picture of a young girl dead in the tub under the article. Though the girl was dead it was unmistakable that the girl was…her.

Something from behind crashed to the floor with a huge bang! And no sooner had she heard the crash she was pounding at the door to be let out. She heard slow, heavy foot steps behind her, walking her way, and a horrible hair raising laugh that got louder and louder. Soon his breath could be felt on the back of her neck. His hands slithered around her neck, shoving her against the door.

"It's time we talk" he growled tightening his grip.

In the night his eyes glowed like a cats. One eye was green though and the other blue. His lips twisted into a cruel desperate smile.

"You should of never come back this isn't your world anymore. It's too late now. He knows." he laughed at the look in Hailey's eyes, the terror, the pain, it made him laugh more and more.

He was too strong for her. The more she struggled to free herself from his grasp, the tighter he held on. In a last ditch effort she kicks him between the legs, she gasps for air as he lets go and screams for the door to open. As soon as that was said the door swings open and she runs out slamming it behind her hearing it click into a lock. She never noticed before that there were several locks on the door and so she locked every one. There was no way she were going to let that monster out.

She ran blindly through the house flinching at every shadow she saw. Soon it became apparent that she had no idea where she was because this wasn't where she lived.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Catching her breath she looked around to find herself in a huge finely furnished mansion. The more rooms she went through the more obvious it became that no one was living in the house. There was dust on the table tops, spider webs in the windows, a fire long ago dead and other small, but obvious signs of abandonment.

Miraculously she knew her way around the entire mansion, like she had been here many times before. Walking down a long hallway she stared at the line of portraits. "My girl! Its good to see you home again!" said an elderly but gentle looking man in a portrait.

Tonight was too much for Hailey and the talking picture of a head made her scream, back up to the wall behind her and collapse.

Many of the other portraits waved to her and said comments most like the first one.

"Er.. Excuse me...but do I umm know you?" she asked the long line of portraits all of whom grumbled and whispered to each other in shock of her ignorance. She was still in shock but she figured that it was just another weird dream and it'd all be over with soon. "Oh dear this isn't good, not at all!" clucked some prissy looking portrait.

"Are you not Adele Verdandi?"

"Umm no? I go by Hailey Alill."

"So is that what they changed your name to deary? I was sure you were dead, but yet I knew that a Verdandi couldn't be taken down that easily!" Smiled the portrait.

Hailey just stared at her in dumb aww.

Suddenly the dream came back to her, the boy calling her Addie, a nickname for Adele, the water, the blood, drowning, all of it! She just stood there dumbfounded and amazed.

"It's true" she whispered. Then that must mean.."

Poor Hailey never got to finish what she was going to say because of a terribly familiar noise.

**Thump, Thump, Thump**

"What is that?" she whispered, her green eyes wide in fright, to the running people in the portraits.

**Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump**

It was the unmistakable step of the man from the attic.

"NO!" she choked out.

She sprinted down three flights of stairs to the West wing which was as far away as she could possibly get from the attic door. She rounded into what must be the living room where there stood a huge fireplace. In preparation for when the man did show up she grabbed whatever she could to fling at him. As soon as he stood in the doorway she picked up a small but heavy metal bowl filled with some powder, hopefully something to get rid of him. As she pulled her hand back to get good aim she shouted "GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" and then in tears she barely managed to say "I just want to be safe and away from you" As she said that the contents of the bowl hit the fireplace, a green flame shot out and something of horrible power hit her, flinging her into the heat of the flame. Everything disappeared and blurred by until she was nauseas and light headed, it just wouldn't stop but suddenly it all ended and she hit the ground with a hard thud.

Waking up, a bleach blonde haired boy sprung out of bed. For over a year his heart had been cold and dead to the world, but just now for a split second he felt a warmth he hadn't felt for a long time. "NO!" he yelled punching the wall. "I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's have no such feelings." He let the cold set into his heart as he said that not letting memory slip by it's barriers and bring him to pain.

It was summer but around the pretentious Draco Malfoy it was the dead of winter. To the untrained eye he seemed the same pompous arrogant git but if one were to look deeply into those iced over eyes you could see he was being torn apart piece by painful piece. That dream replayed in his head every moment of everyday haunting him. He had been trained by his father to never let emotions get in the way. Love is a lie, pity is a waste, and courtesy is a load of crap. Anger was never mentioned for every Malfoy was born with it already set in their heart.

Have you ever laid awake at night because you couldn't fall asleep from all the chances you missed? All the regret? Every thought about her, was like another bucket of water over his head, filling the small space around him, slowly trapping him in his demise and he had been drowning for a long time. God how he had missed her, yet he hated her for what she did, for the pain she was causing him. She made him question himself as to whether he was capable or not.

In his mind flashed the last time he and seen Addie, alive. There was so much hurt and pain in her eyes. He would never forget the way she had looked at him that day. It seemed as if all the pain in the world were held in her eyes, her gorgeous green eyes. In rage he grabbed the closest thing to him, a picture and hurled it at the wall shattering it into a hundred pieces that, like his heart would be forever broken.

Why was she coming back to haunt him? He could admit he was still upset about what happened, but this only made matters worse. It wasn't in the least bit comforting. But if only he could turn back time and take things back. If only he could change fate itself. Malfoy cringed at the thought of how weak he was becoming, who would ever believe a Malfoy was capable of such emotions?

He never got any sleep that night and woke up in a fowl mood kicking every house elf that dared cross his path.

"DRACOO!" boomed a cold voice that echoed off the walls and through the mansion making Draco's blood curl. It was Lucius Malfoy freshly out of Azkaban. Within a heartbeat Draco apparated to where his father was. He found his mother there as well and a couple that looked vaguely familiar. As he realized just who they were his heart stopped and it seemed as if the air around him disappeared.

"Where is she?" they all asked him in unison.

He stood there never saying a word, he wanted to, oh dear readers her wanted to scream. This had to be a cruel joke, another dream he created that would soon disappear leaving him helpless. So many times he wished that this would happen, that he'd wake up and Addie would be back, alive, and to be in his arms again and forever more.

He saw a strange look in everybody's eyes. They were scared, all of them, but of what? Where they really talking about Addie?

Racing through the air, twisting and turning he flew on his broom trying to forget about what he had just learned. Faster and faster he went until everything was nothing but a blur.

_"Have I really been given another chance or is it all just a dream?" His blue eyes zoomed out of focus as he became deep in thought._

He had no intention of going anywhere but as he woke from his daze he realized he was in Diagon Alley only to find the greatest displeasure of his life.

A lot had happened to Hailey that night. When she fell into the green fire she was transported to no other than Albus Dumbledore himself. As she hits the floor she crashes into Merlin knows what causing a great ruckus and knocking over a small table of some sort. A gorgeous red bird stares at her with curiosity before being engulfed in flames and becoming nothing more than a pile of ashes soon to be reborn again.

With a cry she leaps back, bumping into a tall robed figure.

"Looks like you took quite a tumble there" he smiled, eyes shining.

_"He sure can point out the obvious." _Hailey thought sneering at him

For a moment he stared intently at the girl in front of him, his mind reeling into the past trying to find a name to her face.

With great intensity he leaned forward asking, "What's your name?" he looked upon her as if the question were of life or death importance.

She was quiet for a moment contemplating on what she should say. Is she Hailey Alill? or this new person Adele Verdondi?

When she had woken from her coma she woke without a name, without an identity. She could only trust what people around her said.

Dumbledore could see the hesitation, the uncertainty in the girls eyes so, to give her a break he speaks making the subject lighter.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore and you my dear are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Welcome back."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean welcome _back_? I've never been here before. I promise you tha…"

Hailey's eyes widen in astonishment as Dumbledore pulls out a wand and flicks it ever so lightly causing, out of nowhere, a glass and a pitcher full of pumpkin juice to appear.

"Thirsty Miss. Verdandi? Its quite delicious if you're curious." He hands a mug over and pours himself a glass as well.

"My names Hailey _Alill_" She mumbles sipping all the while on her pumpkin juice.

"Yes, yes you're quite right, please forgive me, my memory isn't like what it used to be."

Hailey never noticed the look of worry on his face as he said that, but Dumbledore was indeed worried for the pumpkin juice wasn't just pumpkin juice. It contained a potion for her too remember again. The thing though was that it wasn't working, it should have kicked in right away.

"Would you like to take a look around the school?" Dumbledore asked, springing out of his seat. He figured that maybe a look around would help trigger her memory.

The two of them went through hallway after hallway and room after room. All the while Dumbledore spoke highly of the school , explaining every detail of the room and the history behind it.

"This is the Gryffindor common room." he gestured as they walked through a doorway enclosed by a portrait.

The room was filled with red and gold and the emblem of a lions head was everywhere. As Hailey looked around a burning sensation took flame in her chest. For the oddest reason she despised the room. Honestly it was cozy and welcoming, but it was like it was her enemy. She looked around with a feeling of disgust poking things here and there to see what they'd do. Dumbledore watched her and waited for her next move. This had to be the girl that was declared murdered, it just had to be.

"So, you've seen the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and the Ravenclaw common rooms. What did you think of them? Did anyone particular room interest you?" He asked with pure curiosity after the two walked out of the last common room.

An odd expression covered Hailey's gentle face and she stared at the ground hard as if it would tell her what she had forgotten but known all along.

"That's all the rooms there are? Only three common rooms?" That barely seems like enough though.." she trailed off.

"Oh, really. Would you care to explain?" He asked with a serious look on his face, but with looking close enough there was a smile dancing on his lips.

Suddenly something clicked in Hailey's mind and she broke out into a run. She never even realized that she had gone anywhere until she was standing in the dungeons of the school. Out of breath she walked into to a rather dark place, It was a common room though, she knew that. There was a fireplace, and couches, chairs, armchairs, and tables. To the left were dormitories leading to the boys rooms and to the right were stairs that led to the girls dormitories. Silver purple and green were pretty much the only colors to be seen except for a few odds and ends. Walking through the common room she lightly touches everything she comes across as if that would help her to remember. The velvety soft touch of the couch seemed un-mistakenly familiar.

"This is the Slytherin common room." Dumbledore spoke softly pulling Hailey out of a daze, causing her jump.

"The mind is a funny thing isn't it? It can hold so much information, but so easily forget. It's never lost, the memory, but it chooses to at times come and go as it pleases."

He sat down, expecting Hailey to do the same.

"Now with that said there are some other rather important things we should discuss. Such as how you got here, and possibly why?"

There was a long silence and with a dry shaky voice she finally spoke. She told and re-told her story several times and each time the knot in her stomach tightened as she watched the look of worry and concern on the old wizards face.

Unexpectedly Hailey's stomach gave a loud growl of protest from hunger.

"What time is it?" She half laughed. It felt as if a life time had passed her by.

**

* * *

**

Draco stood there for a moment on the street staring, with his hands balled in a tight fist. All the world laughed and smiled, life for them went on, they weren't stuck in a living hell, but they weren't what was driving him to the edge of insanity and making his blood boil in rage.

"So… Harry, that's your name right? How come Dumbledore sent me here…with you? Do we know each other?" Hailey asked with all the curiosity of the world.

"Oh… well he thought that you'd like to meet someone your own age you know to.." Harry paused for a moment in deep thought. "Well I don't know. Dumbledore has his reasons and he wanted me to show you around."

"Oh. Ok…" Was all she was able to say

Harry stood there taking in all the features of this girl he was supposed to look after for the day. She had long dark brown hair that flowed to the small of her back. Her eyes were a stunning dark green with flecks of grey and gold that every so often changed depending on her mood. Her complexion was fair and smooth and when she smiled his heart would pound faster in his chest, threatening to explode. To makes things brief she was mesmerizing. But she was oddly familiar. Every time Harry would try and remember where he had seen her before his mind became blank. He knew her, he had to, but the name Hailey Alill sounded so unknown to him.

Ever so gently it started to rain and Hailey smiled and took a deep breath. Her anguish disappearing with every drop that hit her.

"It's so pretty here." She exhaled, lifting her face to the sky and extending her arms.

It all happened so fast that without even thinking Harry pulled her to him, the feeling of her body against his sent a chill down his spine, and he kissed her, right there in the middle of Diagon Alley in the rain, in front of everyone.

Hailey couldn't think, her mind froze, stopping her from reacting to what just happened. She could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. As she turns around to see what's making her blood run cold all the noise around her dies down and all the color drains away. The only thing she sees is the boy who had been haunting her dreams for the past year.

He stands there never taking his eyes off of her. His glare is deadly. He takes out his wand and aims it Hailey's way. The wand noticeably shakes in his hands as they trembled in pure outrage. Without warning the trance he held her in disappears and the noise of life explodes in her ears.

"CRUCIO!" he snarls so deadly it could make anyone's blood freeze over. A light shoots from his wand hitting Harry in the chest causing him to fall and writhe in pain.

So many scenes flash before Hailey's eyes, she knew him.

"DRACO!" she screams, her words cutting through the air like a knife as tears flow from her eyes.

She runs to him, but he disappears into the crowd leaving her to suffer. With him out of sight she collapses to her knees and cries. The pain in her heart is unbearable. Lightly a hand touches her shoulder.

"It's time we should go." Dumbledore declares helping a very tired and weak Hailey up.

The two walk over to a crowd enclosed Harry still trying to recover from what just happened.

**

* * *

**

Draco paced back and forth in his room and it was the only thing to keep him from hurting himself or anybody for that matter. His mind raced over what happened, what he should of done, and that was dragging him deeper into the depths of the water.

"_How **dare **she. Out of all people it was Addie and Potter! **MY** Addie! No maybe it was just that mudblood Granger! Ahhhhrg! NO it wasn't!"_ He ran his trembling hands through his hair and tried to calm down, but his nerves were on edge and Addie's face was everywhere he looked.

"_I should have talked to her and brought her here, something was wrong. I'd be disgusted if Potter kissed me too, but it seemed as if she didn't know me. They told me to bring her to them when I found her, why? My father was even in on it and...no."_ Draco stopped abruptly at a new thought.

"_My father only works for The Dark Lord and a matter like this is nothing unless finding Addie would be something The Dark Lord himself asked my father to do. Why else would he care? There's no other explanation!"_ He shouted out in anger at the thought.

"_I wont see her again if they get a hold of her, but if only she lasts four more days and school will be back in session. If she's with Potter than she's with Dumbledore and she's safe with him._ _But what if that's not even Addie and the girl they're talking about is someone completely different? STOP! She's dead Draco! DEAD! You saw her with your own bloody eyes. There's NO way she's back from the dead like this and just alive as ever before! I was at the funeral. I saw her buried and the coffin covered in dirt! I've been to the tombstone and she's dead. I'm losing it… I'm completely out of my fucking mind!"_ At that last thought he laughed a low laugh amazed at what was happening to him.

Suddenly without warning his father barged in with his wand out and ready to use.

"What do you think you were doing?" Lucius hissed, grabbing Draco by his collar and pinning him against the wall.

"The word is that pathetic Potter was with a girl and guess who that girl was! **ADELE**! and **YOU** were **THERE**!" A vain in Lucius's head pulsed.

"And when you see them together what do you do?" Now he threw Draco to the floor, kicking him hard in the ribs.

"You let your STUPIDITY get in the way! You have no idea how greatly displeased The Dark Lord is, our lives are on the line!" Again and again he furiously kicks Draco in the stomach, the ribs and his side. He grabs him by his hair and pulls him back up so they're eye level with each other.

"You **_will _**find her and bring her back here!" With a final shove Lucious walks away leaving Draco to fall to the floor in pure pain.

He tried to breathe, but it hurt too much. One of his ribs was broken, well one if he was lucky enough. After a moment he dragged himself off up from the floor wincing in pain as he took his shirt off to see the damage that had been done. As he gazed into a mirror he saw that there was a huge, purple, black bruise already forming over the left side of his rib cage and was swelling up. Gingerly he touched the bruise and cringed in pain. What his father said suddenly clicked in his head. _"Adele was there" _

"This is serious" he breathed going over what happened just then. He was used to outbreaks like that, heck he grew up to this treatment from his father! _"What does Addie have to do with anything though? She's not even a death eater at least...not yet. They want her though so she's alive.. Addie's really back.."_

It was an unspoken rule in the house to never heal whatever pain Lucious inflicted upon anybody, it would only cause more pain.

"_Just four more days, just four more days, just four more days_." Draco would repeat to himself throughout the rest of the day trying not to move, or breathe, causing him to dwell in the dark recesses of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

She forgot all about you.

She doesn't want you.

She doesn't need you.

She left you.

She doesn't love you…

She doesn't love you…

She doesn't love you…

Draco grinded his teeth as the words hissed in his head repeatedly. He was slamming draws and doors, while packing his trunk trying to drown the voices in his head. The pain in his chest was immense, putting him on the brink of blacking out, but he trudged on with the task at hand.

"Damn you Adele" he growls slamming his trunk closed, grabbing it and apparating to Kings Cross for four days had passed by and school was beginning today.

Now that he was away from his father he pulled out his wand and uttered a spell, mending the best he could his broken ribs. Solemnly he walked to Platform 9 & ¾ pale and grief stricken. As he looks up a look of pure disgust crosses his face for right there were the Weasley's and their precious Potter.

"Ok Fred, George you first! GO, GO we don't have time!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione you three next!" After that she Grabs Ginny's hand and the two of them run through the wall to get to Hogwarts Express. After a moment Mrs. Weasley pokes her head through the wall.

"Hailey dear come on!" and with that she disappears once more.

Cautiously Hailey pokes the wall with her foot, and unsurprisingly it goes through as if she were a ghost. Half smiling to herself and walks back to her trunk. At top speed she pushes her cart towards the wall, but as she reaches it her cart stops, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going! Look what you did you-" She stops mid sentence because a tall figure loomed in front of her rendering her speechless.

"Draco…?" she whispers as if too afraid to be heard and proven otherwise.

A small, faint smile appears on his face and he holds out a hand to help her up.

"Get away from her Malfoy!"

Draco whips around and stalks towards Harry.

"You _dare _tell _me _what to do? Who do you think you are Potter, my father?" every word rolled off his tongue with pure hatred.

"If you know what's good for you stay away from her Potter"

"Funny I was just about to say the same to you."

Draco took another step closer to Harry, ready to pounce and as he did Mr. Weasley appeared out of nowhere.

"Isn't it time you got going?" He asked frowning down at Draco.

"Watch your back Potter" And with a very worthy sneer Malfoy starts to walk away but stops by Hailey.

"Here...you dropped this." He said handing Hailey what looked like a folded up handkerchief and he walked off after she gingerly took it.

**

* * *

"What'd he say to you anyway?.. Hailey? Hello? You alive?" Ron asked poking her.**

"Huh? What?" She jumped looking around to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at her with what seemed like curiosity with a mix of pity.

"Bloody hell Hails what'd he want from you?"

"Oh nothing Ron… he was just helping me up. How come you don't like him?"

"Please don't tell me you've got the hots for him." Hermione asked with a look of disgust.

"He's a pompous, arrogant, two faced, lousy, piece of Slytherin scum, that's why we don't like him or any other Slytherin they're all alike, they're all scum!" Harry growled.

With that said everybody became quite.

"Oh look at the time we have to go on Prefects duty, come on Ron!" And with that Ron and Hermione disappeared.

It was decided that Hailey was to go back with Harry to the Weasley's house for the next couple of days. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for her to get to know people. Well with all the people living in the Weasley's house it felt as if she were introduced to the entire world.

**

* * *

**"Aww what's wrong Drakie something's bothering you." Pansy asked playing with Draco's hair. 

"Nothing, now get offa me Parkinson!"

At that Crabbe, Goyl grunted in laughter.

She eyed him suspiciously ignoring the two buffoons.

"You don't look too good Draco. It looks like…you've seen a ghost." she laughed and resumed in trying to stroke Draco's hair.

When she said that he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the compartment door. "What are you implying Parkinson?" he glared her down until she started to fidget.

"You're like your father more and more everyday." she pouted and with that said Draco pushed her aside and left the compartment.

"_Damn Pansy knows Adele's back, great! They already hated each other and now that Adele's wanted by The Dark Lord things are gonna get even uglier. Where is Addie anyway?...probably with Potter that bloody moron. If only he'd just die already and get out of my way." "o0o0o get away from her Malfoy." yeah real intimidating. Ha! What'd he think he was going to do? Google eye at me to death. Speaking of the devil…" _There in the compartment he just walked by was no other than Addie and Harry. Gently he leaned against the door and listened to what was being said.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him ok Hailey?"

"……"

"Ok?"

"_Say no! say no! say no! come on Addie say.. Wait who's he calling Hailey?" _Draco thought to himself.

"I'll do as I please! So don't go telling me what to do!" She stood up and started to grab her things.

"_YES! She's still the same old Addie." _

"Whoa Hails wait a minute don't be mad. I was just trying to protect you!" Harry tried to put her things back into the overhead compartment.

"_Hails? He's already acting like their a couple! I'll kill him!"_

"I don't need you to protect me! I don't need you and that's that!"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Slytherin's _not_ scum." she hissed and walked out the door leaving Harry slightly dumbfounded.

With knowing what was going to happen Draco walked off so he wouldn't be stuck in the middle of even more drama.

"_Stupid fool thinks he has to take care of me! I can take care of myself I don't need his help!.. Crap where am I!"_ Desperately Hailey looked around and didn't know where to go every compartment on the train was filled with people she didn't know and once she got to wherever she was going she wouldn't know what to do. A couple paces ahead a familiar platinum blonde haired boy was walking.

"Draco!" she shouted before she could stop herself. She had obviously caught him off guard especially when she dropped her stuff and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. For a moment Draco stood there waiting to wake up and her to disappear like every other time. Almost numbly he wrapped his arms around her, but when she didn't disappear he held her tightly.

"What happened to you? Where'd you go? I thought you were dead!" the questions spilled out of his mouth as he pulled her into an empty compartment ahead so they could talk in peace.

Her smiled dropped. "I don't know…How do we know each other?" Her eyes were fixed on his, she wanted an answer. The look on Draco's face made her resume speaking. "I know I know you, you've been in my dreams for the past year, I know your name, and you know me, but what I need to know is how I know you… I don't remember…_anything_."

Draco just sat there with the oddest look on his face.

"You're joking right? If so you can stop now because there's nothing funny about this. A year Addie, a whole fucking year you've been gone having EVERYBODY think you were dead, murdered! And then out of nowhere you're here asking how we know each other? Did you actually think that this joke would make people laugh? I know you've never done anything as twisted as this. Why'd you do it? Were you in trouble or something?"

For a moment Addie was silent staring at Draco wide eyed, unable to speak. After a few moments she whispered, "Draco, something happened to me, it caused me to lose my memory…I was in a coma. When I woke I didn't even know my own name. The only thing that I know is true, is that I know you. Why are you calling me Addie? My names Hailey.. Right?"

"HAILEY! There you are!" Hermione smiled obviously glad she was ok, but when she saw Draco she grabbed Hailey and pulled her out of the compartment.

"You're needed in the Prefects compartment." She growled at Draco and with that Hermione slammed the door and dragged Hailey away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hailey asked trying to rip herself from Hermione's grasp.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you! You shouldn't talk to him, you'll get hurt if you get involved with him in ANY way!"

"You think you know everything, but you don't! Why don't you just stay out of this!"

"Addie come on." Draco whispered grabbing her hand.

Hermione just stared at the two of them deep in thought.

"Listen Granger I'm not going to hurt her ok?" with that he pulled Hailey back into the compartment and closed the door.

Hermione returned to the compartment with Harry and Ron, telling her story of what had just occurred.

"There was just something so strange with the way he acted Harry, he seemed so tired, almost defeated in a way."

"Why'd you let her stay? We're supposed to watch out for her!" Harry shouted

"Do you two both feel like you know her already?" Ron asked finally joining the conversation with a mouth full of Berty Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans.

"Oh Ron don't talk with your mouth full that's just gross, but yes… I've got that feeling as well."

Harry just nodded in agreement.

After a long pause Hermione spoke very quietly. "He called her Addie." The train slowed down to a halt and everybody clamored out, but the three sat there for a short time waiting for the crowd to thin down and to think over what was just said.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco pulled Addie into a carriage heading towards the school and the two sat looking at each other in silence.

"_What do I say to her? Why's she just staring at me like that? Look away I can't take it! Fine if you wont look away I will! She hasn't changed at all. Heck if she were wearing what she wore the last time I saw her no one would ever know a year has passed her by. Wait… is that a sign that maybe she's really been in her grave the whole time? Is this a sick joke being played on me? Just talk Draco! Say something! Anything! Open your damn mouth, move your lips and speak! Oh I'm pathetic."_ Giving up Draco slumped back in his seat.

"My names not Hailey is it? We were close weren't we? and you and Harry hate each other right? Why? Did I go to this school ever before? How long have we known ea.."

"Addie whoa slow down." Draco laughed. "One at a time. But no you're name's not Hailey it's Adele Elissa Verdandi. I call you Addie though and you called me Drae ha I've actually missed that name. We've known each other since we were babies but always argued and fought. Some thought it was hate but it really wasn't. It just took us a while to accept the fact we were attracted to each other. And yes Potter and I despise one another. We have ever since first year and always will. Even you've hated him since first year. Me and you have had some good times makin him mad. Once we snuck into the Gryffindor common room and"

"Set off a stink bomb and lit some stuff on fire…right?" Addie grinned looking hopeful at Draco.

"Yeah… you remember that?"

"No… I had a dream of it about a week ago." She sadly smiled "But you said it took us a while to figure out were attracted to each other. Did we go out? Were we… were we in love?

The carriage stopped with sudden halt causing Addie to nearly fall off her seat and Draco to hit his head on the side. Even though there was a dull pain in the side of his head and still in his chest he barely noticed it. What could he tell her? Wouldn't it be unnerving in a way for her to find out what was really between them? That is if she's telling the truth of her coma. She'll just have to remember on her own, but he could tell her anything and she'd believe him. If he hadn't loved her so much he would have messed with her mind.

"Come on Addie we gotta get going before these things take off again." He stepped out of the carriage and held out his hand to help her down. She looked at him questionably and took his hand firmly in her own.

While walking towards the castle Addie whispered in Draco's ear.

"Guess what." she smiled wryly

"What?" Draco smirked

"You're…_it_" She playfully pushed him and started running off laughing.

Around her Draco couldn't help but to laugh and so after her he went. They ended up knocking people over, slipping, falling themselves, but he caught her by lunging at her. People laughed at them and whispered things but neither of them paid any attention. It didn't matter. Draco noticed though that no one recognized her. It was as if none of them had ever seen her before. He knew damn well that everybody in the school new who she was even before the so called murder. What was this all about? People were actually asking him who his new girlfriend was and other girls were actually mad at him for finding someone "new" and abandoning the "dead Adele".

"_If only they knew." Draco thought to himself _

"Where _are_ we going anyway? And all of these people can really do magic?" Addie asked in disbelief.

"We're going to the Great Hall to watch the sorting hat and eat. You seriously don't remember any of this? And yeah of course they can that's why they're here."

"Draco how many times do I have to tell you no I can't remember any of this!"

"Aw come on Addie you have to realize I thought you were dead! And now out of nowhere you're back and unable to remember anything!"

"Dead? You mean it's really true? That article where it said I was murdered.. You're sure that was me?" Addie was now wide eyed in horror.

"I'll tell you everything after dinner now's not the best time there's too many people around ok?"

"Hailey! Hey come on we're gonna be late and miss everything if you don't hurry up!" Hermione grabbed her and pulled her away from Draco before another word could be spoken between them. A crowd of students swept in between them separating them completely.

"Why do you always do that? I can handle myself! Damn Granger back off!" With that said Addie tried to leave but Harry dragged her to the table and got her to sit down.

"_I'll get them for this. I swear I will. Dragging me somewhere I don't want to be. Acting like they care. Who do they think they are? Aw geeze I should be grateful they're being so kind. But nooo I wanted to talk to Draco! Oh my god Draco where is he?" _Frantically Addie looks around but there were far too many people around.

"So Hailey how come I don't remember ever seeing you here before? What year are you in?" Hermione asked rather coldly.

"Year six, transferred" She said barely paying attention and standing up to get a better look around for a platinum blond haired boy.

"Ah I see what school did you say you came from before?" She now asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't." Addie smiled wryly changing the subject to last year. "So Herms. Can I call you Herms? Ok great. Anyway what was last year like here?"

"Oh well last year was a rather sad year.. Very tragic, right Ron?" Hermione now turned to Ron who was too busy waiting for food to show up.

"Oh what? Ah right sure very tragic indeed. Ey Harry when you s'pose the foods gonna show up?"

"After the sorting hat as always Ron." Harry laughed

As if Harry's words were a cue Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall walked in with new students lined up behind her.

"Everybody settle down please. Thank you. I'd like to say welcome to all who are here and I hope you're ready for another year of adventure and learning." He spoke on with a rather lengthy speech but, soon it was time to sort students into their houses. The hat was held for everyone to see and to the first years they were surprised when the hat cleared its throat and spoke.

Name after name, house after house, until all students were put in their proper places. Everybody including Dumbledore thought that the ceremony was over but once more the hat cleared his throat.

"You, come here!" it growled.

Addie was pulled from her seat and thrown in the stool rather roughly from some unknown force for all to see.

"Professor what do we-"

"Minerva" Dumbledore cut in looking sternly upon the hat and the girl. "Lets see what the hat has to say." he sighed sitting back down.

McGonagall placed the hat gingerly upon Addie's head but it slid down until it rested on her brow.

"_AHHH what's happening? What IS this thing gonna do to me? Ewe.. it smells... Bad.."_ Addie's heart pounded but soon the fear faded when she at last spotted platinum blonde hair at a table on the far left side.

"Ah lets see what's become of you…" The hat poked and prodded through the pages of Addie's mind. "I see. This is not as easy as it once was. You're not who you were…you're not influenced. You are still bold, inquisitive, I dare say ambitious to say the least, cunning, and mischievous which would instantly put you in the Slytherin House. The difference from before is your heart. You love, you feel, you dare. Oh you can be great but where to put you?" For a long moment the hat was silent but whispers of students filled the Great Hall. Suddenly causing her to jump the hat spoke once more.

"Stubborn still as always." it gruffly chuckled and then coughed.

"Ravenclaw? No…no that wont work. Hufflepuff? You're loyal. Very loyal indeed…that says a lot about a person you know. How about…Gryffindor? Oh.. I see…yesss I see it all too clearly now…" Sadly the hat shook its head and like a beast it stalked upon its prey, diving deeper into the recesses of her mind. If she could she would have torn the hat off from her head, but she dared not move, she was incapable of doing so. All the while she stared at Draco and he relentlessly stared at her until someone whispered in his ear saying something to cause him to turn away.

"Damn she's fine. I can't wait to get a hold of her, if ya catch my drift, but who is she?"

At hearing those words Draco coldly stared across the table at his good friend Blaise Zabini who stared at Adele practically drooling. Draco knew what Zabini was envisioning. That in his mind he was taking Addie's clothes off piece by piece ready to devour what lay underneath. Casually Malfoy leaned towards Blaise with a smirk on his face like he was going to reveal something good and he motioned for Blaise to do the same. In a swift movement Draco grabbed Zabini by the collar of his robs when he was close enough.

"You touch her and I swear I'll-"

"Let go of him Draco no need to cause trouble already." Professor Snape cut in, in a rather monotone voice.

With one last glare Draco shoved Blaise back into his seat who glared just as cruelly back.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted causing the Gryffindor's to shout in joy. Well all except Addie who just sat dumbly on the stool even after McGonagall took the hat away saying, "Come on dear, go join your house."

"That's _not _my house, change it! please!" McGonagall just shook her head and pushed Addie away who was on the verge of tears. She looked despertly at Draco who looked even more pale than usual and in shock. It just wasn't right to be a Gryffindor. The whole table turned quite in disbelief when they realized that the girl was actually begging to **not **be in their house and McGonagall was trying to drag her to the table when she refused.

"Put me in Slytherin right now! I refuse to be in the same room as these-"

"Let go, I'll deal with her." Snape hissed, grabbing Addie and dragginf her outside of the Great Hall.

Snape lifted Addie's chin and looked her over. "What's your name?" he asked.

Addie was about to say Adele but rethought that and said, "It's…Hailey, Hailey Alill…sir"

At that Snape just raised his brow in disbelief. "You lie."

"Why would I lie about my name?" She asked trying to act innocent, looking up at him with big sad teary eyes and a trembling lower lip.

For a moment Snape looked horrified, it reminded him of that dead girl but he regained his composer before the girl would notice.

"Why is it.. you want to be in the Slytherin House? Why not Gryffindor it's got Potter, the boy who lived."

Without realizing, Addie sneered at the mentioning of Harry and his friends. She had no reason to dislike him, heck she just met him! And he had been nothing but nice to her. Well ok she could admit that he was annoying at time thinking he was Mr. Know-it-all but that couldn't really be helped now, could it?

"Well.." Snape smiled, if it was possible. "I'll be keeping my eye on you." And with that he started walking away, but as he neared the Great Hall he looked back with a look of disbelief and then proceeded to move on.

"_What the hell was that about? "I'll be keeping an eye on you." Whatever. He can go watch himself. I can't believe I'm in Gryffindor… The goodie goodie's. They think they're so0o won…" _She stopped barely recognizing her own words. _"Wonderful……" _she finished. Suddenly the thought of having to live with them hit her and she clenched her fists. "_Fine if that's what they want, that'll be what they get."_ and she herself walked back into the Great Hall.

_"Where are they sitting?" _she thought sighing. _"Oh there's Harry and Neville."_ she spotted and gloomily walked over to them and squeezed in between them.

"So Hailey is everything ok?" Harry asked with concern.

"Yeah Harry I'm fine." She convincingly smiled. "Thanks"

"_Jerk! Stop talking to me and being nice. You can't be nice to me you're...you're just…"_She silently growled and gave up, grabbing a chicken leg in front of her. As soon as she was about to bite into it she gasped in horror.

"Aww Hails it's just Nearly Headless Nick." Ron laughed looking to and from Hailey to the ghost that just appeared but Hailey ignored them both and stared at the boy next to her.

"Neville?" She gapped.

"Umm… yeah.. Do I know you?"

Addie smiled and pushed on. "You've got a frog too don't you?"

"Yeah I do." He smiled awkwardly. "But I keep-"

"Losing him right?" She asked in awe that she knew this.

"Yeah I do. How'd you know that?"

"Harry I remembered!" Without thinking she hugged him and laughed and he did the same, slightly blushing.

Hermione sat there watching the whole scene before her and she knew just then something was wrong. This girl Hailey was a fraud and she would find out who she was and what she was up to no matter what.

"How would you know who Neville was and that frog of his if this is your first day here?" Hermione asked casually.

"_Oh she's good"_ Addie thought to herself. She never realized she'd have to watch her step all that much but now she would. She'd weave a web of lies if she had to in order to get Hermione off her back.

"I used to know someone who went here. But yeah… She told me she thought it was funny how this kid was always looking for his frog."

"I see." Hermione said looking skeptical. "What was her name?"

"_Now's the time to shake things up see peoples reactions." _Addie inwardly grinned to herself.

"Her name was Adele.." As soon as Addie said that everybody around her became silent.

"You knew Adele? That answers some things…" Hermione mumbled.

"_Now to seal the deal." _without warning Addie covered her face and started crying. "She was my best friend. Why w-would s-someone d-do that to her!" Addie sobbed.

"You just had to ask didn't you Hermione?" Harry frowned, wrapping his arm around the sobbing figures waist.

"Oh don't start that with me Harry. I'll prove you all wrong just watch!" With that Hermione left.

From a distance Draco watched scowling. How _dare_ Potter touch her. That was his girl and no one. I repeat no one would take her from him, now not even death. As soon as Harry started rubbing her back Draco stabbed a knife into the table and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"_I don't need her. I have to get over her. All of this is a hallucination or something and I'll wake up to find she's not there."_ Draco paced around the Slytherin common room unsure of what to think. _"Just stop thinking. Yeahhh that's it." _At that thought Draco slumped down into a chair and relaxed in front of the fire all the while playing tricks on the incoming first years. Soon he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"_Hey…what's wrong? What happened, tell me." Draco demanded from Addie who stood before him with tears streaming down her face._

_For a long moment the two stood there looking at each other and suddenly her hand made contact with his face, leaving a red mark._

"_I HATE YOU!" she screamed turning away to run._

"_Addie wait!" he shouted grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her towards him. "Tell me what the bloody hell's going on." Draco growled glaring down at her squeezing her wrist even tighter. Addie collapsed to the floor sobbing, struggling to break free of his hold. _

"_I thought you loved me Draco…" She finally breathed at last, out of breath, staring up at him, her eyes filled with unbearable pain. _

"_Why Draco? Out of all things…why'd you have to go and do that?"_

In his mind Draco tried to go over what happened, what you did to have possibly hurt her then it hit him. There was a party, the Slytherin Quidditch team won a game against Gryffindor and they partied…big time. Some of the older guys brought in liquor, a lot of it. The problem was Draco couldn't remember anything that happened that night.

_"Noooo" Draco groaned realizing what happened. The night was such a blur but he vaguely remembered a hand a little too high on his thigh, his shirt being taken off and lots and lots of alcohol . _


End file.
